1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a medical headlamp, and more particularly to, a medical headlamp for tracking eye locations when a surgeon diagnoses or treats a patient, a direction of a lamp in which light is irradiated is adjusted according to the eye locations of the surgeon without a direct and manual operation of the headlamp so that light can be irradiated onto a dark affected part or a desired part.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, headlamps are used by attaching to head bands, hats, or helmets in fields such as mining industrial fields, medical fields, in particular, surgical operations.
Such headlamps can advantageously illuminate a range actually seen by persons wearing the headlamps without fixed floodlights or portable lamps.
In particular, in a case where the headlamps are used for medical applications, when a surgeon checks an affected part or performs surgery, the surgeon can more easily perform a medical operation by illuminating a desired part.
Nevertheless, since the medical headlamp is attached to a head of a surgeon irrespective to the surgeon's eyes, in a case where a location of the medical headlamp is adjusted during surgery, a nurse other than an operating surgeon manually adjusts the direction of the medical headlamp attached to the surgeon's head in order to prevent a patient from being contaminated.
In this regard, if the surgeon directly adjusts the medical headlamp attached to the surgeon's head, a desired location of the medical headlamp can be more promptly and precisely established, however, the surgical gloves are contaminated since the surgeon directly adjusted the medical headlamp.